The present invention relates to a support plate for the passage of systems (electrical, hydraulic, etc.) between two zones with different pressurizations of an aircraft.
On aircraft, in particular on transport airplanes, for the circulation in particular of electrical current or of fluid between two zones of the aircraft exhibiting different pressurizations, in particular from a pressurized zone to a non-pressurized zone (for example from the wings to the central fuselage), each type of system present (electrical, hydraulic, etc.) necessitates a dedicated support (or pressure) plate, which is mounted in the bulkhead (or wall) separating the two zones.
Such a support plate is provided with a plurality of holes, in which are arranged sleeves provided at the ends with connection means intended to produce connections on each side of the plate in order to enable circulation, for example electrical or hydraulic circulation. This support plate also comprises fixing means, generally a large number thereof, intended to produce solid fixing of this support (or pressure) plate to the structure of the aircraft. In addition, the opening provided in the structure in which the support plate is arranged should be reinforced locally in order not to have an adverse effect on the mechanical behavior of the structure/plate assembly.
Conventionally, such a support plate is intended solely for a single type of system (for example, a support plate for the electrical connections; a support plate for the hydraulic connections, etc.).
This conventional solution has an adverse effect in terms of mass (the plates are heavy) and space required (the holes and the plates must comply with minimum dimensions, and the openings created in the primary structure must not be too close to one another in order not to risk impairing the mechanical behavior of the structure).
As there are often a large number of systems passing through a bulkhead between two zones at different pressurizations, the impact in terms of mass and of connection surface of this conventional solution therefore has an adverse effect.